TO Which I Don't Know What to Name
by friendssclub7lover
Summary: Yeah, I'm stupid, I don't know what to name it. This fic is probably what you call a general fic. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the fic! P.S: Please reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

The One Which I Don't Know What to Name Prt. 1 

Author's note: Hey! This is my first story-like fic, so don't blame me if you don't like it. OK, maybe you CAN…never mind. Remember that this story takes place during Season 4…around TOW The Cat.  BTW, I know that The Matrix wasn't released then, but I needed it to be. Also, don't judge me. I don't like all the movies I chose, I didn't watch Four Weddings and a Funeral and I just wrote it coz I found out it was a funny movie. But it being also a mushy one, I didn't use it. So, in short, I only used the name. But I surely like the other two movies. Before we start, I'd like to point out to you that no-one is going out with anyone. Now let's just get on with the story! 

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…it's funny how some people don't get tired of saying that…I don't like doing it even for the first time!!!

Phoebe entered Central Perk, her bag swinging on her shoulder. She grinned as she saw that all her friends were there. She slipped into the nearest couch at the window and began studying all the things her buddies were doing. Chandler was at the counter, ordering coffee for himself and chatting animatedly with Gunther, Monica was reading a magazine with Rachel looking with her, both on the couch, and Joey and Ross were discussing dinosaurs on two chairs near the small coffee table. Their conversation was going like so…

"So, Ross?"

"Yeah?"

"How do people know that dinosaurs existed?"

"Um…they're not completely sure, actually."

"Then why did they name them?"

"Huh?"

"My mom told me never to rush into things."

"Scientists didn't!"

"But you just said…"

"Oh, shut up and listen to me!!! You see…"

Chandler came to the scene, sitting on the couch in which Monica and Rachel were sitting on, and slipped his hand over Monica's shoulders. 

"So whatcha reading 'bout?"

"Nothing much, except how…"

Phoebe interrupted her and the lecture Ross was giving Joey by exclaiming, "Our lives are SO boring!" 

That created a new subject to gossip about for the six friends. They started chattering all at once. Only one voice stood from the muddle of words. 

"We can have a sleep-over party at my and Rachel's apartment!!!"

The rest of the gang, hearing Monica, agreed at once. "So who's doing what?" asked Chandler, knowing that Monica was going to start up on that at once.

"OK, well, Joey can be in charge of the board games, Chandler with the movies, Rachel and Phoebe with the normal games, Ross with the music and me with the food!"

The group, having decided their jobs, dispersed and started their 'mission'.

Monica looked into the mirror and saw herself with a navy T-shirt saying 'MY FRIENDS RULE!!' in yellow and jeans. Tying her hair into a ponytail, she entered the living room and saw the food she had prepared, complete with popcorn, chocolates, chips and dip and sandwiches. She was excited about the fact that the whole gang could all chat like they used to before the whole 'Ross and Rachel' thing. Like that time when…

Rachel and Ross interrupted her train of thought as they banged the door shut, bickering about…about everything. Monica automatically pulled out earplugs from her jeans pocket and put them on her ears. The quarrelling two ignored Monica's rude action.

Chandler entered, holding three cassettes in his right hand and his other hand holding his roommate's penguin-pal. Noticing the change of volume in the apartment, his hand reached into his jeans and took out a pair of earplugs from his pocket and put them on. Joey, entering, saw his deed and did the same. The broken-up couple still seemed oblivious to Chandler, Joey and Monica.

Phoebe come in, singing Smelly Cat to herself. Her earplugs were already on. Ross heard Phoebe's singing and saw Monica, Chandler and Joey grinning like idiots. Rachel looked at where Ross was gazing at and immediately become aware of the black little things sticking into the ears of the four people. She looked sheepish for starting out the slumber party in that way. Ross blushed.

"OK, seeing that no one is bickering," Chandler said, glaring at the duo, "I now call this party officially started." Monica got up, picked up the tray of munchies she had on the table and set it down on the coffee table and sat down on the on the one-seater couch on the left side of the TV. Chandler joined her, and Phoebe, Rachel and Ross sat down together on the long couch right in front of the TV, and Joey slowly walked towards the one-seater couch opposite Chandler and Monica. 

"Um, can I ask something?" Joey asked, mainly to Phoebe.

"Shoot." Phoebe answered.  
"OK…wait a minute! I don't have a gun!"

"No, Joey, I meant…never mind, ask the question."  
"How'd you know you had to wear the earplugs?"  
"I'm psychic, DUH! I thought you knew that!"

"I did, but I didn't think it was…"

Ross, not wanting to hurt Phoebe's feelings with Joey's remark, interrupted Joey. "So, what movie did you choose, Chandler?"

"I found The Matrix, Four Weddings and a Funeral and something the movie rental owner recommended."

The others didn't bother to find out the name of the movie. They chose to discover the name later, when they were going to watch it. The whole group didn't want to watch Four Weddings and a Funeral, so they put it aside. Monica had taken care of that by putting it in the videotape cupboard.

"Which movie do all of you want?" Chandler asked, holding up the three cassette covers.  
A chorused answer was heard. "The Matrix".

"OK, then," Chandler rose from his seat and popped the cassette into the VCR.

Monica reluctantly rose from her seat and went to go to the toilet. It was the climax of the movie, and they were watching the movie with looks of inquisitiveness on their faces. Joey was paying no attention to the movie, though. He was gobbling up the  "God, I really have to pee!" She said, telling the others where she was going and went in.

When she came back, the credits were rolling down the screen with Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Chandler staring intently at it. "What are we gonna do now?" asked Rachel, to herself..

"I don't know…I guess we could play the board games now," replied Monica, making her presence known.

The others agreed and got up to sit down on the floor. Joey got up once again and got the games he had brought there. Shockingly, there was only one game: Clue-Do.

"Joey, Monica told you to get GAMES. Sssss…OK? Not mmmmm! You got A GAME!" Chandler spoke the obvious.

"I know, but I couldn't find anything else! I only found one more. And so, I had to choose between Strip Happy Days Game…"

"EWWW!" was the answer from the people listening to him.

"…and Clue-Do, and I knew you didn't like it, so I got this itself."  
          "OK, now I'm happy you got only a game. It's SO much better!" Chandler said, hoping to get laughter from the gang. What he waited for did not come. "Don't you know how to laugh? I said, 'OK, now I'm happy you got only a game. It's SO much better!' mimicked Chandler. "Come on, people! Don't be so stiff!!"

"We'd like not to be stiff, but we can't exactly not be stiff with your jokes around." Ross came back with.

"Ha, ha, very funny, BORING paleontologist! You don't even try to make good jokes!" Chandler retorted.

"Um…both of you had nice come-backs, but I have to go with Chandler's," Phoebe said, with Joey, Monica and Rachel nodding behind her. Chandler looked triumphantly and Ross.

Ross was defeated. "Fine, but YOU ARE ALL GONNA PAY!!!" 

The others giggled. "Whatcha gonna do? Put the dinosaur bones on me?" Monica asked jocularly. Unfortunately for her, Ross took it seriously.

"No, I'll go to San Francisco and put MARCEL on you!"

"Poor Ross! You can't defend yourself by yourself can you? I PITY you!" Joey said, laughing.

Ross's face turned red with anger.

"Oooh! Red Ross is coming!!" chortled Rachel, her hands holding the aching sides of her stomach.

"My god! This is by far the most I've laughed since…" Chandler stopped, thinking when was the last time he laughed that much. "Oh yeah! Remember that time when we were in college and you…" He burst into another fit of laughter.

"He what? He what, Chandler?" Monica got no response from him. Without giving up, she turned to Ross for more information. "What did you do??" There was no answer from Ross, who was glaring angrily at Chandler. "WHAT DID ROSS DO??" shouted the four clueless people in the room.

"He…he…"It seemed impossible for Chandler to speak. He finally cooled down. "He wet the bed!!!"

"He WHAT???!!?!?!?" Phoebe, Joey, Monica and Rachel's mouths were hanging down. If looks could kill, Chandler would have been dead by then, because of the stare he was getting from Ross.

"YOU TOLD THEM!!! YOU TOLD THEM!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM!!!!" Ross started a tantrum. 

The five onlookers were laughing quietly to themselves.

"Y'know what? I think I know why Ross wet the bed." Chandler whispered to Monica.

"Why?" Monica asked him, stifling a giggle watching Ross.

"Look at the way he's throwing a tantrum! It's unbelievable that he got married once to a lesbian and divorced her without torturing everyone!"

Monica laughed and turned her attention back to Ross.

It was a memorable moment for the six friends.

After playing a game of Clue-Do and making Ross cool down, they all settled down to watch the other movie.

"Before we start, I'd like to tell you that this is longest movie in the world. It's written here on the back of the cover. And also, we'll only find out the name of this movie when the movie starts, because it's not written on the cover," Chandler said as he pushed into the movie cassette into the VCR. The movie started.

'The Eight Seasons of…' was hanging on the screen. It disappeared, and the next single, solitary word appeared and changed the six people's image of the movie.__

They immediately knew that the movie was going to be an interesting one.

That's all for now, folks! Wait a few weeks for the next chapter.

To review, just press that purple button below the following.


	2. Chapter 2

The One Which I Don't Know What to Name Prt. 2.  
  
Author's Note: The things said by the TV characters are gonna be in TWO of ", so it'll look like this: ""Du, du,"". Got that? Good, on with the fic, then!  
  
Rachel instinctively grabbed for the remote in front of her and increased the volume, without taking her eyes of the screen. Immediately the first guitar strums filled the air. The only golden haired blonde in that room recognized the theme song to be one of her favorites by the Redembrandts (sp?). "It's I'll Be There For You," whispered Phoebe, inaudibly. Four claps followed her sentence. (Author's Note: Surprised you, huh?)  
  
"Hey, those hot chicks are in this!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"And those hot chicks prefer to be called Courtney Cox, Jennifer Anniston and Lisa Kudrow," Chandler quipped.  
  
Ross, Rachel, Monica and Phoebe pushed their hands into the air in front of the conversationalists. "Shhh, it's starting!" Monica said. All eyes were on the TV once again.  
  
""There's nothing to tell! He's just some guy I work with!"" Courtney Cox's mouth opened. 'Strange,' Monica thought, 'she looks and talks just like me.Then again, so everyone else looks like everyone else, too. I wonder what their names are.And that line.that line she said is familiar.'  
  
""C'mon, you're going out with the guy! There's gotta be something wrong with him!"" Matt Le Blanc said. The same thought as Monica passed Joey's mind.  
  
""All right Joey, be nice,"" Chandler's jaw dropped as he heard Matthew Perry's line. 'Matt Le Blanc's name in the show is Joey? And I'm Matthew? I look and talk like him."  
  
""Wait, does he eat chalk?"" Phoebe smiled. Another weirdo with a weirdo.  
  
After a few minutes of conversation between the TV characters, David Schwimmer entered what looked suspiciously like Central Perk. With the same tone as Ross's, ""Hi,"" David said. "Wow, is that Ross? Are those clones of us? Us excluding me?" Rachel said.  
  
Suddenly, as if Joey knew what was coming next, he said, "The guy says hello, I wanna kill myself," just before Matt from the TV said the same thing. Everyone looked at him, amazed, except Monica, who along with Courtney said, "Are you OK, sweetie?" Everyone looked at her, too.  
  
Rachel reached for the VCR remote and pushed the pause button. "What happened?" Rachel asked, annoyed. "How did you two know what they were going to say?"  
  
Chandler started piecing everything together. "Wait.isn't this weird? How this thing is like? I mean, I'm suddenly really sure that Rachel is gonna barge in from that door once the Rachel here pushed the play button." Monica nodded. Rachel pressed the play button, and Jennifer pushed the door of Central Perk open. The clueless people realized it suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is our life," whispered everyone, awestruck and amazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I have to go to school soon and I didn't wanna leave this thing unfinished for so long.  
  
Click on that purple button down there.YAY! You got it!!! GO YOU!!! 


End file.
